Who Knew Mocking Could Change Everything?
by SweetSouthernGal
Summary: Who knew a little bit of mocking could change everything? They sure didn't. Which is why both were stunned when he walked in on her mocking rant. One Shot. T just to be safe.


**AN:** A one shot posted on Valentine's Day that DOESNT have to do with Valentine's Day! I really like this one shot, way better than I liked Morning Sky (which I deleted). And possibly better than Cyclic Trends. So don't flame it, or I'll hunt you down. Anyways, I got the idea for this because I was REALLY angry tonight, and I was mocking them in my head...and then this appeared in my head.

**Disclaimer:** James and Lily belong to J.K. Rowling, along with everything else from the Harry Potter world. And I'm not J.K.

* * *

"I'm simply so amazing!" Lily cried mockingly, running her hand through her hair, sweeping it back- just as he always did.

"I can't ever have a serious conversation, nor can I go a day without pulling some prank. I couldn't possibly be bothered to do my assignments, or any of extra duties I have. Qudditch is the only thing that really matters, if only I could actually manage to coach the team to a victory! Or keep them from killing each other at least!

"But noooo, I couldn't possibly achieve anything that someone else wants me to. Because making someone else happy? Why I couldn't dare do such a kind act! Then I might have to actually think of others! No, no- it's all about me. Me, me, me, me! Because I'm absolutely fantastic! It's why the girls fall over me. And can you blame them? Who wouldn't love me?

"Oh, I'm absolutely wonderful! God's gift to earth! Why, I'm the coolest guy in school! Everyone wants to be my friend! Because I'm such a lovely friend! Purposely getting detention, somehow finding a way to ruin my record even more, all to keep my friends company. Although that's never really why I do it; because I couldn't possibly do something just for someone else. No, then I wouldn't be selfish. Or egotistical. Or a pompous jerk! And I love being all of those things! Because, well, I am amazing, and it is all about me! Wonderful, wonderful, me…"

Lily drifted off as she started strutting just as he always did, and making faces that looked uncannily like him. And her friends were laughing throughout her monologue and her mocking actions, until all of the sudden- they stopped. Lily continued her mocking, completely oblivious to her friends attempts at catching her glance and then motioning with their eyes to behind her. Until finally, she noticed their odd behavior, and her heart plummeted.

She braced herself, meekly turned around, and there he was. Tall, and though she would never admit it, gorgeous. James bloody Potter. She bit her lip, and looked down, wondering how to break the awkward hush that had fallen across the room. However, he beat her to the punch.

"Is that really what you think of me Lily?" She paused and lifted her eyes, still biting her lip. He stood there silent, rigid, and forlorn.

"Well, no…not really…" She paused, he was looking at her as if she had broken his heart.

"James, I…"

"Save it." He snapped suddenly cutting her off, and he whipped around, stalking away.

Lily stood there for a moment, stunned into silence. She was biting her lip again, a nervous habit she never seemed to be able to get rid of. She stood there for a moment or two, weighing her options. And though it felt like eternity, it was only mere seconds. Then, she dashed out of the room- leaving her stunned friends to stare gobsmacked at her retreating back.

She jogged down the hall, hoping he hadn't taken any turns. She had no clue where he was going, she had no clue what she was going to say when she found him. All she knew was that she had to talk to him. She had to explain, make him understand, even though she didn't fully understand herself. She had to…She had to...She had to catch him.

The hallway intersected with another hallway up ahead, making a T. She saw the edge of cloak swish around a corner. It had to be James. She picked up a quicker pace, trying desperately to catch him. She was quickly tiring herself out, _Please let that be him_, she thought as she turned the corner. She sighed in relief as she recognized the back of his head as he continued down the hallway, completely oblivious to her desperate pursuit. She somehow found the energy to run faster, she was so close. _Almost there…_

"James!" She cried breathlessly.

He spun around, and his eyes widened as he recognized her. She was completely disheveled. Her hair stuck up every which way, beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead, and she was bent over panting desperately. She couldn't quite seem to catch her breath.

"I…I….I…" She kept trying to speak, but she still hadn't caught her breath, and she had to pause every couple of seconds to take a deep breath.

"I'm…I'm…"

"Oh, catch your breath, then talk." He huffed, with more than a hint of irritation.

She winced, partially at his tone and partially because she was still lacking a painful amount of oxygen.

"You really ought to try to get in better shape," he said, trying to break the awkward silence that lay over the pair, well except for Lily wheezing, "You weren't running that long."

Lily lifted her head and glared at him. Her glare sent shivers down his spine, it always did. James knew better than to speak any more, and so they stood there in silence as Lily got her breath in control. Finally, she stopped wheezing and could speak.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, and he watched her- had she really run all that way just to say that?

She hadn't. She opened her mouth to say more,

"James…I…I just….Oh, honestly, I don't know. I don't know what to say, because I don't know why I did what I did. And I ran all that way, and for the record- it was too a long way, and I couldn't think of what to say as I ran. I'm not sure there's much I could say. Except, I'm sorry; and that I didn't mean what I said.

"I just said it because…well, I don't know why I said it. I just, did. I mean, I was frustrated with you, and I guess I was trying to vent. It's not as though you don't irritate me regularly, it's just those things you said this morning...But, I'm sorry I did it how I did, and I'm sorry you had to witness it, and I'm sorry that it hurt your feelings."

"You're a sorry person aren't you?" He cracked dryly,

She gave him a small glare, and he smiled a tiny bit.

"Just tell me one thing…is that how you really see me?" He asked, trying to cover the hurt he still felt.

"I…I don't know." She finished lamely.

"Because, if that's really what you think…you couldn't be more wrong."

She was silent, so he continued.

"I don't think as highly of myself as I suppose I must act. Not even close. If anything, I'm self conscious. But, I act as if I'm not, because no one likes a guy who's self conscious. I don't think I'm wonderful, or amazing, or God's gift to Earth. That's all you.

"I don't think everyone wants to be my friend, nor do I think that all the girls adore me. And even if they do, I don't care. Because the only girl that matters, doesn't want to be my friend, and doesn't adore me. And I'd rather have all the other girls find me creepy, and have only the Marauders as my only other friends- if you felt differently about me."

She was silent, and it looked as though a tear was trickling down her cheek. He stepped closer to her, and she bit her lip, looking up at him solemnly.

"Oh James." She said quietly, and he realized she was definitely beginning to cry.

He stepped even closer to her, and there was virtually no distance between them. He could feel her warm breath coming up at his face, and the look of those eyes looking at him so deeply made his knees weak. He just looked at her- seemingly simply, but his hazel eyes held such passion that she knew he wasn't simply looking at her. He was looking into her soul. Except, he couldn't be. Because if he was, he would realize that his feelings for her were returned.

She wished he wouldn't look at her like that. It made her breath go shallow, and her heart flutter, and her knees go weak. The only good thing was that she was so distracted, she stopped crying. She had been biting her lip, but she found her lips parting and her tongue licking them slowly and slightly. She held his gaze, refusing to look away. His hand strectched out towards her face, and then his hand was by her cheek. His thumb grazed her jawline, and her skin tingled wherever he touched.

Then he was leaning down, and she was on tiptoe. And his eyes were closing, and so were hers. And his lips were puckered and so were hers. And then lip met lip, and it was as if fireworks were going off. They both felt their hearts soar, and could have sworn that they felt real sparks flying. They broke apart and their eyes were wide, staring at each other. Neither had expected **that**, not even in their wildest dreams. But after an instant or so, lip met lip once more and they were kissing again. More deeply this time, and more passionately.

After several blissful moments, they broke apart again, and this time both stepped back. They chuckled nervously, and shuffled their feet, avoiding each other's gaze. Neither had any idea what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"Hey, James?"

"Yeah?"

"I take back my apology," She said, approaching him with a tiny grin,

"Huh?" James was confused, and was losing the feeling of euphoria he had been swimming in only a moment earlier,

"I take it back."

"But…" He sputtered

"Because, if I hadn't done what I did, then **this** wouldn't have happened. And I think it was worth the tradeoff, don't you?"

She was grinning, and he grinned too, finally understanding.

"Definitely."

And with that, he took her into his arms and they kissed again. And this time, sparks really did fly.

Who knew a little bit of mocking could change everything?

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
